un simple matsuri
by ylg
Summary: où une simple fête foraine met les nerfs de Kurogane à rude épreuve : vous n'avez confiance qu'en vous même ? z'avez raison, comptez sur vos loufoques compagnons de voyage pour vous rendre ridicule en toute occasion.


**Titre :** un simple matsuri  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Tsubasa RC  
**Personnages**/Couple : Kurogane, Fye, Mokona  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** encore et toujours aux CLAMP

**Thème :** challenge #21 de quatre temps, "ridicule" ; prompt : "Comment voulez-vous garder votre sérieux dans une situation pareille ?"  
...'faudrait que j'arrive à écrire autre chose des mauvaises fics sur Tsubasa, pour ces challenges, tout de même v.v  
et/ou que j'arrive à écrire des fics moins mauvaises sur ce fandom, ça serait bien aussi, en fait...

oOo

Une belle nuit d'été, des guirlandes de lampions de couleur, de la musique, des rires, des cris de joie, des chants parmi la foule bigarrée et rieuse… et au milieu, un monument de stoïcisme, planté comme un roc entre ses compagnons pourtant partis pour s'amuser :  
« Monsieur Kurogane, enfin, comment voulez-vous garder votre sérieux dans une situation pareille ? c'est la fête voyons, détendez-vous un peu !  
- J'ai pas confiance.  
- Mais Kuro-pyon, ça ne ressemble pas aux fêtes de ton pays ? ces gens portent des tenues comme celles que tu portais à Outo.  
- C'pas une raison. Si on baisse notre garde pour profiter de ce matsuri-  
- Ah tu vois, tu connais !  
- Qui sait ce qui pourrait nous tomber dessus ? trouvons vite cette plume, et ensuite on avisera.  
- Mokona a dit qu'elle était quelque part dans ce festival. Alors le meilleur moyen de la trouver, c'est de l'explorer ! donc d'en profiter à fond pour être sûr de tout vérifier ! alleeeez ! montre-nous ce qu'il y a voir dans cette fête ?  
- Pas question que je me traîne dans ce genre d'endroit, et avec une bande pareille encore !  
- Regarde ! ce garçon porte une peluche a-do-rable, personne ne remarquera Mokona. »

Kurogane se contenta de grommeler quelque chose d'inintelligible.  
« Et ça fait tellement plaisir à notre petite Sakura, implora Mokona. »  
Quoi, traverser un matsuri, flanqué de cet imbécile de mage, plus enthousiaste qu'un enfant le jour de ses cinq ans ? et d'une peluche piaillante, puisque à tous les coups, ils allaient devoir se la coltiner s'ils voulaient continuer à se comprendre ? (Pas que Kurogane souhaitait converser avec Fye, _au contraire_, mais mieux valait être capable de communiquer si par malheur, pour raison X ou Y, les choses tournaient mal.) Mais ça serait ridicule ! le comble de l'horreur !

Il les voyait d'ici s'arrêter à _chaque_ stand de nourriture et s'empiffrer tous les deux, essayer chaque jeu, s'extasier sur chaque détail qui leur semblerait exotique –et pour ça il avait confiance, ils trouveraient à demander des explications sur _tout_- babiller sans fin et l'assommer de commentaires sans queue ni tête.  
Au milieu d'une foule inconnue qui ne pourrait pas ne pas les remarquer. On les dévisageait déjà, et ils n'avaient même pas encore vraiment commencé ! c'est sûr, ils étaient plutôt voyants. Et Fye loin d'être discret.

« Allons, tu ne vas pas gâcher la soirée des petits avec ta fichue mauvaise humeur, tout de même !  
- Tout ceci est ridicule. Allez faire les marioles où vous voulez, moi je reste là.  
- Le ridicule ne tue pas, Kuro-sama. Et le rire non plus. Déride-toi un peu !  
- Et d'ailleurs, ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort ! lança la boule de poils. Si Kurogane veut devenir plus fort, il peut voir ça comme une épreuve pour s'endurcir ?  
- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! »  
Devenir plus fort, oui, mais enfin, pas à ce prix !

« Pas question de se ridiculiser dans cette fête en présence d'un _gaijin_ imbécile.  
- Mais Kurogane, toi aussi tu es étranger ici ? argument non recevable, viens !  
- C'est Mokona qui commande, hyûuu ! allez-y les enfants, amusez-vous, Moko-chan et moi on se charge de convaincre Kuro-papa de prendre un peu de bon temps ! »  
Contre une promesse de se tenir correctement, Kurogane n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre, et d'expliquer tout ce qu'il reconnaissait de « ses » matsuri dans celui-ci, et d'écouter ces deux andouilles extrapoler de manière complètement farfelue sur ce qui différait. Rien que de l'ordinaire, quoi.

Ça allait à peu près, en fait ; Kurogane était sur le point de croire que tout ne se passerait pas _si_ mal que ça. Il commençait même à se détendre un peu et peut-être s'autoriser à s'amuser… quand Fye s'écria brusquement :  
« Kuro-koi ! regaaarde : ce garçon qui _offre_ une peluche à son copain ! juste comme toi, Mokona et moi ! hyûuu ! »

Et voilà, exactement ce qu'il redoutait : la grande honte… Fye refusait peut-être de se servir de sa magie, mais en toute circonstance, il trouvait une formule pour attirer instantanément l'attention générale sur lui, et le rouge de la honte et de la colère sur le visage de Kurogane. Transformer une foule d'anonymes en curieux qui les dévisageaient en gloussant et en commérant à mi-voix, ça devait être un talent spécial, chez lui…


End file.
